


Come Into My Web

by xofabulous



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofabulous/pseuds/xofabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is bored on a chilly winter night and stumbles upon a Side Show that he hadn't known existed. Is it real, is it a hoax? What will he uncover, and if so could he leave it behind? (Clearly, AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesInTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesInTwilight/gifts), [Mildly_Neurotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Neurotic/gifts).



> This is a sick and twisted imagining of my very sick and twisted imagination. That is all.

Adam wrapped his scarf a little bit tighter around his neck as he stepped out into the chilly December weather. The ground was lightly dusted with snow and there was some beginning to fall once again. It was the perfect time of night to get into a little trouble if you needed too, which Adam thought that he might need too. Especially since lately…he hadn’t been doing much of anything exciting. 

He’d broken up with a long standing boyfriend, was down and out on the love scene and was totally not having a great time at life. He was looking for new and exciting, but nothing new and exciting was happening upon him. Always hating to be bored, Adam began to wander the cold streets, rushing down the sidewalk and crossing through alleys, not that he was scared of anyone. 

Shuffling papers blew in front of him, a strange headline of ‘Freak Show’ in town, but Adam hadn’t seen it. He crossed to a part of town he hadn’t ever been in before. Not because it wasn’t a ‘good’ part or a ‘bad’ part of town, he just hadn’t been there before. 

Smiling, Adam pulled is beanie down over his ears a little further, ruffled his scarf and adjusted his fingerless gloves before walking out of the small corner he had been saved from the little chilly breeze. He was met face on with a dusting of snow and white lights. Awkward, as it was approaching night, Adam moved toward the white bulbs, lighting up over an arch. He stepped through it and somehow…the air felt a little warmer. 

He continued to walk about a hundred or so feet and ‘Freak Show’ lit up in red lights blinked across Adam’s vision. Snickering, he went over to the little booth and bought a ticket, thanking the girl selling them, likely part of the crew, and wondered what fake things he would see inside. 

The building he walked in was old…very old, the sort that kind of spoke to you in its own way, every step, every door opening had its own whispers behind it. Adam pulled his beanie off and tucked it into his coat pocket, looking at the doors and above them, the names of the ‘act’ inside. 

He spotted one at the very end of the hall, the name above scratched out, or old, Adam wasn’t sure and twisted the knob. It made a creaking noise as he opened the door, like someone hadn’t been in there in a long time. The light was off, making him pause. Maybe there wasn’t someone in here, some insanely tall person, or a tall person on stilts. Adam wasn’t quite sure of the authenticity of any of these oddities, or if they existed or not. He reached around, blindly in the dark to find the light switch, and let his fingers touch upon it, pushing it up. Lights took a few moments, but they flickered up and he walked over to the center of the room, toward a huge red curtain. 

Chewing on his lip, Adam grabbed a corner and yanked it off. He screeched, hand to his mouth at what he saw inside it. There was…something in there. Something horrible with a person’s face and arms…upper body, but the rest…the rest wasn’t man at all. Adam swallowed down the vomit creeping up his throat and nervously grasped at the curtain. How could that be real?! 

And inside that gilded cage was part man; tumbling blonde locks, haunting brown eyes, pale complexion, black lips, painted black nails, and across the torso a tightened white corset…and below, where there should have been legs….there were eight. 

Adam stepped up closer, because like everyone else, he had to take a second look, and the person…spider, looked right back at him. Unmoving, unspeaking. But then, slowly, very slowly a smile started to spread across its face, little sharp fangs peeping out over the bottom lip. 

“Are you scared?” The blonde man-spider whispered, “are you afraid?” He cackled and spat on the floor, right near Adam’s feet and he jumped back like he would be hit with poison. 

Yes he was scared, yes he was afraid, and yes…Adam Lambert could admit it. “You aren’t real.” Right, because denial was easy and there was no way that this guy had eight legs…eight black scary spider legs. 

The creature laughed. “Maybe you aren’t real, maybe you’re the one that’s the freak, have you thought about that?” It hissed at him and scrambled to his side of the cage, right in front of Adam, all eight legs clicking against the floor. “Maybe you should get out of here, little boy, before you really find yourself in trouble.” 

And, like any silly person scared and afraid, Adam puffed his chest out and shook his head. “No…you’re…where is the owner of this place,” he laughed nervously, “I need to ask him how he managed to…to get this…illusion set up.” 

The sound of someone on the other side of the room made Adam jump, rushing off to hide behind one of the thick curtains blocking off a window. He peered out and watched the man-spider walk or whatever it was doing to the other side of the large cage, toward a man who appeared from behind a painting. 

“Tommy, I thought you were talking to someone,” the man said with a smile, opening the cage door and extending his hand out. The blonde, who Adam knew now as Tommy took it and walked out. “Get some exercise, stretch your legs a little… try walk on two…” 

Adam’s eyes widened at that and he found himself paying more attention. He felt like an insider learning a big secret about to unfold…and a secret it was. A loud popping noise could be heard and the man-spider, Tommy, groaned, giving out a harsh cry a moment later as all eight legs morphed and stitched itself into just two legs. He immediately fell to the ground. Getting up, with the help of what Adam could only assume was a friend, did Tommy stumble a little on those two legs. 

“I can’t… I can’t do it,” he shook his head, falling into the other man’s arms like an angel who couldn’t fly. “There’s no balance, this is useless…I’ll never get out of here. What’s the use of knowing I can be a man when I choose, when being the creature is what I was born to be?”

Adam felt his heart ache for just a moment as a solid black tear dribbled down the blonde’s face. And, what seemed like it took forever but merely only seconds, the blonde was standing back on eight legs and going back inside the cage, head down. 

When the door behind the painting shut once more, Adam crept out and pulled his beanie on down over his hair, little wisps touching his cheeks, shuffling up closer to the cage. “I didn’t know you could…you could walk like me.” 

That made Tommy’s head snap in his direction, an angry expression crossing over those once sad, gorgeous features. “Just because I walk differently doesn’t mean I am not like you. I bleed just as you, I can cry and feel…I can love. You should leave… you saw what you needed too… you have your money’s worth, now go. Just go…” Tommy came over and extended one of his eight legs out to grasp onto the red curtain, tugging at it so it covered up and over the cage once more. 

The last he saw of the blonde was his body tipping upside down on the top of the inside of the cage, hands covering over his face.


	2. Come into My Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is bored on a chilly winter night and stumbles upon a Side Show that he hadn't known existed. Is it real, is it a hoax? What will he uncover, and if so could he leave it behind? (Clearly, AU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sick and twisted imagining of my very sick and twisted imagination. That is all.

When Adam got home he was shaking with fear, and something else completely. You don't ever see those type of things unless it is in a horror flick, or in a nightmare you were having before some big exam. Adam couldn't believe what he had seen, and like any normal person he started to deny the authenticity of Tommy and if that wasn't some great hologram illusion. 

That night in bed he had dreams about the man-spider, vivid ones of poison and wrapping him up in his web, little fangs peeping out over his bottom lip, lips twisted in some cruel grin. Adam sat up in a cold sweat around four that morning and pulled on his beanie, a pair of jeans, and a black long sleeve; thumbs hooking into the holes. He yanked on a coat and locked up his apartment, going out on the streets without a destination in mind. 

His feet knew where he was going long before Adam did. He was back at the sideshow, the girl was gone from her booth and the lights were all out, which made him feel even more stupid, of course nothing was going to be open. When he turned around she was standing back in her booth, grinning at him. 

"A little early in the morning for a show, don't ya think?" She asked, cherry red lips curling into a little smirk. 

Adam was sure she wasn't there when he walked in. Actually, it was fair to say at this point Adam wasn't that sure of a lot of things, like reality. "I-I um...was walking...I know there is no show," he said softly. 

"Are you so sure? Go on in, free this time." She waved her hand at him and when he looked back to thank her she was gone. 

Sucking on his lip and opening up the door, Adam made a hissing sound when it whined as it opened. Great, as if he needed everyone to know he was there. But, what he didn't know was that someone was watching, someone hiding behind a painting on the wall, drinking what appeared to be red wine. He went straight down the hall for Tommy's door. 

Pushing it open, Adam walked in and saw the cage, covered in the red cloth. He pulled it off and saw Tommy sleeping, legs like a cuccoon around his body. He swallowed, stepping forward and put his hands on the bars separating them. He sighed and turned around, turning to leave. 

One eye popped open and Tommy unwrapped himself from his protective position. He stood on the floor behind Adam, watching him.

Feeling watched, Adam turned back around and gulped as he saw the blonde staring. "I couldn't sleep..."

"I was sleeping and you woke me up, so what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. 

Adam knew this was going to sound stupid but he had to say it anyway. "I had a dream about you, that you tried to kill me...I don't know why I am telling you this...or why I am here." He looked at Tommy out of the corner of his eye and curled hid hands into fists, Adam was never like this, never shy or unsure. 

"So you thought to come down here and wake me up to tell me about some nightmare you had? I am living a nightmare, trapped in this...this place...so idiots like you can stare at me and wonder if I am real." 

"What if I helped you escape, taught you to walk..." Adam started, "I saw you do it." 

Tommy hissed at him. "You don't know what you saw...leave it alone." There would be no use getting his hopes up for nothing. 

"Just...think about it, I'll be back." Adam turned and walked out of the room and back out into the hall with many doors, he wrapped his coat tightly around him and headed back outside the door. 

 

\---

 

Days passed and Adam hadn’t gone anywhere near that part of town, but he thought of the blonde spider-person—Tommy—for days, couldn’t get him out of his head. All of the images turning from haunting to sexual, of Tommy learning to walk, running over grass, and the more vivid nightmares of being eaten, poisoned and killed. 

He wanted to go back so bad, but he didn’t want to be eager, so he went on a night he was sure would be busy. 

Inside, this time he didn’t go straight to the door at the end of the hall, he went into another one, one that more resembled an auditorium with a few red plush seats. He sat down near the back and watched as a few oddities came out, glad that there were a few other people curious like him; except he had reasons to be here now. 

When Tommy came out, Adam felt the shame of what Tommy had to go through, how all eight of his legs twittered on the floor, one almost nervously stamping near the back. His hands were idle at his sides and he looked absolutely stunning with a red corset on and a full face of makeup, hair messily tousled about his face. Adam wanted to be the knight in shining armor and go up there, rescue Tommy, regardless of the fact his lower half resembled something he was deeply frightened of, and take him home. 

He gauged the reactions of the crowd; some horrified, others in mystique, and like him, there were some who were completely fascinated and contemplating the idea that this was all a hoax as well. When Tommy went off of the stage, Adam knew where he was going, so he snuck out and went to his room, watching as he made his way back to the cage and inside it. 

Coming up closer, he reached his hands out and touched through the bars, one of the blonde’s shoulders. “I know I don’t know you, but I hate that you had to go through that just now, it must be horrible standing up there where everyone just comes to see you because you are part of this…um, show.” 

“You think by choice I’m part of this show? This is not a job for me, this is slavery, I have no say in being here. Most of us don’t. I was found in a trash bin by John, the owner, and he promised me I would be taken care of, so here I am…being taken care of.” Tommy held onto the bars, curling his hands around it. “Don’t say you’re going to help me escape here because I’ve heard it before.” 

Adam chewed on his lip and pressed his face closer to the bars. “You said you knew what love meant…were you in love?” For the first time since he’d snuck into see the blonde, Adam saw a part of Tommy he knew he kept hidden from others for a reason. His hard shell cracked a little and he saw the soft inside for a small moment. 

“I did, he was everything, he was the first person who discovered I could walk on two legs, he was showing me how…a-and then he left, decided that I wasn’t worth the effort…that he didn’t love me anymore because I am a monster. I can’t change who I am or how I came to be, just like Monte can’t change that he drinks blood, or Nothing is partial snake, we are who we are for a reason.” 

Adam vowed in that moment he was going to help Tommy escape. No matter what it took.


End file.
